


We Need To Leave(so I can fuck you)

by Joshsabs



Series: Post Show One Shots [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom!Josh, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Sub!Tyler, dominant Josh, name calling kink, submissive Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshsabs/pseuds/Joshsabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Tyler have just kicked off the first North American leg of the Blurryface tour, and their blossoming relationship leads to some intense post show sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need To Leave(so I can fuck you)

**Author's Note:**

> Just something before you start reading, this smut is really intense in my opinion and if you don't like name calling kinks you might want to skip this series. I'm currently writing a stand alone one shot for my friend that involves a knife play kink with strictly no name calling as per his request, so I'll upload that when I'm finished as an alternative to my regular writing for anyone who's interested! Enjoy!

September 8, 2015  
Washington, DC

Tyler and Josh had just finished their first show of the North American leg of the Blurryface Tour, kicking it off into full motion. Just like last year they were running off of adrenaline and excitement, partly from the crowd who kept them pushing to do better and play harder, partly because they were excited to have a night alone in a hotel room for the first time in God knows how long.

As they exited the stage their hands remained interlocked, with Tyler's grip strong enough that Josh's hand was now starting to lose blood flow. He didn't mind though. He knew how anxious Tyler got going from on stage in front of thousands of people he would likely never have to talk face to face with, to lingering around milling crew members and staff for the next however long it took them to leave.

Once they were out of reach for any more pats on the shoulder’s and congratulations on their performance, Josh pulled Tyler in tight to his chest, relishing in the mixed scent of sweat and body wash that lingered wherever his boyfriend went post show. Josh felt Tyler relax into his arms, and heard him release a breath of air he must've been holding in the entire time they were trying to find privacy in the swarming sea of crew members. Josh kissed the top of Tyler's head and inhaled the smell of his boyfriends soft hair, now turned not so fresh after all the jumping around he was doing earlier in the evening.

Tyler shifted his head from its position underneath Josh's chin and looked up at the older boy with big doe eyes, and lashes so long it was a miracle they didn't get tangled. After a few quick moments of scanning their surrounding area to find no one around Tyler finally decided that it was safe to press a soft yet needy kiss to Josh's lips, who returned the gesture of affection hungrily.

Josh moved his hands to wrap around Tyler's waist, pulling their crotches impeccably close so that they rubbed up against each other. Neither boys were surprised to find the other already semi hard. They hadn't been able to hardly touch each other in days since they were around other people day and night preparing for the first show.

Tyler gasped as Josh bucked his hips upwards, creating friction between both boy’s straining bulges. He moaned quietly before moving upwards to start trailing soft kisses all over Josh's jawline and neck, eventually starting to use suction and turning them into love marks. He smirked as Josh groaned beneath his touch, and he could tell he wasn't the only one in need of some sort of release after the past few days.

Tyler let out a surprised yelp when Josh moved his hands further down the younger boys back, squeezing and palming his ass while Tyler continued trailing marks down his boyfriend’s neck. He smirked to himself when Josh let out a particularly loud groan as Tyler bucked his hips upwards this time, creating even more friction between the two boy’s bodies.

“I-I, fuck, I need to be inside you, Ty.” Josh groaned before adding, “We need to leave so I can fuck you, _now_.” With a growl. Tyler's stomach did somersaults at his boyfriends authoritative tone. After nearly a year together they knew what got the other going, and Josh had caught on quite quickly that his boyfriend loved when he took complete control and bossed him around. He smiled thinking back to the time he made Tyler cum untouched as he fucked him, and how it was all thanks to him calling Tyler a “dirty little slut” which was followed by an actual scream from the younger boy as he came.

Josh shook himself out of his thoughts before grabbing Tyler by the wrist and hauling ass with his boyfriend in tow through the winding corridors, until they finally reached the exit. The older boy swung the door open and sighed at the relief the cool, night air brought him. Tyler, however, was already visibly shivering so Josh wrapped an arm around his boyfriend before once again practically hauling the younger boy with him to their car.

He shoved Tyler into the passenger seat with not enough force for it to be perceived as violent, just needy and impatient, before running back to the drivers side and throwing himself into the leather seat. Josh wasted no time starting the car and promptly peeling out of the parking lot after maneuvering the car to the exit.

Tyler hadn't said anything since they practically ran out of the building, and it's not like he had a chance to even if he wanted to. While he would admit he was desperately craving a release too, he knew that when Josh got like this it was better to not say anything in fear of more so punishment during sex than usual. Not that he would really complain either way, but the last time he crossed Josh when he was like this he couldn't sit for a week without wincing. Josh had of course felt guilty after, and worried himself to tears that he had gone too far and hurt the younger boy, but Tyler assured his boyfriend he loved it and it was worth it(it was).

Tyler’s thoughts were interrupted by the sudden loss of the sound of the engine and Josh's hand from his thigh. The grip on his thigh hinted at his boyfriend’s desperation considering he didn't let go of Tyler's leg the entire time, letting his hand linger dangerously close to the younger boy’s crotch. He also wasn't surprised to find Josh had turned a 20 minute car ride into a seven and a half minute drive.

Before he could process what was happening, Tyler’s door was being swung open and Josh was literally throwing the lanky boy over his shoulder. This resulted in a squeal from the younger boy as Josh continued making a bee line to the back entrance of the hotel they were staying at.

“Someone's a bit _too_ desperate to fuck, dontchya think?” Tyler teased Josh from over the muscular boy’s shoulder. Josh didn't respond. Well, if a growl counts as a response than he technically did respond before quickening his pace and flinging the heavy door open like it was made of paper. Tyler did his best not to swoon at the way his boyfriend’s muscles rippled whenever he did things like this, and reminded himself now was not the time as this was going to be anything but gentle, fawn over your God like-boyfriend-sex. He wasn't complaining though.

Josh huffed as he single-handedly searched through his pockets for his room key after they had made their way up the stairs, before realizing it wasn't the easiest task to do one handed. He groaned when he had emptied his pockets and couldn't find it, but Tyler, who hadn't said a word since they left, gingerly waved the magnetic card in front of Josh's face from over his shoulder.

He couldn’t help noticing the smug look on his boyfriend’s face as he leaned forward to unlock the door. It drove Josh insane and he made it his mission to wipe the look off of Tyler’s face as soon as possible, hoping to replace it with an expression of pleasure.

The second the door clicked shut Tyler was pushed up against it, and Josh was attacking his face and neck with passionate kisses and love marks. He groaned at the way Josh nipped and pulled at his skin, but it wasn't enough, and they both knew it. God, did they know it.

Josh wrapped Tyler's legs around his waist after securing his long arms around his neck and practically sprinted to the bed, throwing Tyler down with a huff from the younger boy at the impact. He quickly tore his shirt and skinny jeans off, leaving him standing in front of Tyler with nothing on but a pair of tight boxers that snugly outlined his now hard dick. Josh smirked at the way Tyler’s eyes roamed his toned body, his tongue darting out every so often to wet his chapped, pink lips.

“I know it's hard to tear your eyes off of me, but I think it's in your best interest to get rid of your clothes, _and fast_.” Josh directed Tyler in a gravelly voice. Tyler's eyes widened but soon returned to normal as he felt the lust at Josh’s demand take over his already clouded mind. He tugged off his tank top and skinny jeans, underwear too, and tossed them to the floor along with Josh’s already discarded clothes, before leaning back to his previous position on the bed. The younger boy blushed when he felt Josh’s stare on his now naked form sprawled out on the bed, and tried his best not to let instinct take over to cover his body.

Josh practically came at the sight of Tyler, his Tyler, laid out before him. He made quick work of yanking off his underwear and throwing them to a corner of the room, letting his angry red cock slap up against his stomach.

“God, Ty. You're so fucking hot. I’m going to fuck you so hard until you scream my name, baby boy.” Josh growled before lunging forward to capture an unsuspecting Tyler in a heated kiss. His boyfriend whimpered when he retracted from the kiss, but it was soon exchanged for moans as Josh licked a line up Tyler's shaft, catching the pre cum that had started to drip using just the tip of his tongue.

Tyler threw his head back at the contact of Josh’s tongue with his painfully erect cock, and tried not to buck upwards when Josh took the head of his dick into his mouth. The older boy’s mouth was so warm, and Tyler had to restrain himself from coming right then when Josh started taking more of his length into his mouth until his nose was flat against the younger boys stomach. Josh slowly began bobbing up and down Tyler's shaft while gripping his boyfriend’s hips to be able to control the erratic thrusts now being delivered to his mouth. When he began to feel Tyler's muscles tighten and heard his moans and “fuck”s speed up in pace he pulled off with an over exaggerated pop, much to the younger boys dismay.

However, Tyler's moans of dissatisfaction at the loss of Josh’s mouth were soon replaced with pleasure when Josh lubed up a finger, placing it against the boy beneath him’s entrance, and pushed it in until his knuckle was flush against his boyfriend’s hole. He began working his finger slowly in and out as Tyler whined below him.

“M-More. _Please_ , Joshie” Tyler half begged, half moaned.

“Hmm? What's that, Ty? You want _more_?” Josh cooed before adding, “Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers too?” Accompanied by a smirk.

Tyler was about to protest having to speak but quickly caught on and instead said what he knew Josh wanted to hear.

“Yes, Josh. I want you to fuck me with your fingers, and stretch my tight hole open for your big cock.” Tyler whimpered with an air of seduction in his voice.

Josh just smirked again before replying with “Your wish is my command, you dirty little _slut_.”

And then Josh had two fingers in Tyler and was pumping in and out, making sure to curl his fingers so that he brushed against the younger boy’s prostate each time. After a few more thrusts of his fingers Josh didn't hesitate before slipping a third digit in beside the current two, eliciting a yelp from Tyler that switched into a moan of pleasure halfway through. It was also then that he felt his boyfriend’s long fingers finding purchase in his hair, pulling and twisting to an extent that would hurt any other time, that is, if he wasn't too busy currently fucking Tyler on his own fingers.

Josh took note of the fact his cock was starting to throb from lack of attention and he decided he wasn't waiting any longer. He knew Tyler wouldn't protest either.

“I think I've prepared you enough. Tell me what you want now, baby boy.” Josh repeated in the same cooing voice he had used before, but this time a bit rougher.

“F-Fuck, I-I want you to fill me up with your big cock and fuck me _hard_ , Joshie.” Tyler gasped in between breaths.

“Of course you do, _slut_.” Josh growled before wasting no more time and coating his length in a layer of lubricant. He gripped Tyler's waist as he rubbed the head of his cock against his boyfriend’s tight hole, causing both boys to groan at the feeling. Josh slowly began pushing past the ring of muscle until he had bottomed out completely inside of Tyler, and groaned at the feeling of his boy wrapped around his aching dick. Tyler let out a series of whines and groans at the now full feeling of his boyfriend inside of him. Josh bit his lip while beginning to slowly pull out, and then slammed back in with enough force to create a loud slapping sound each time their skin made contact, producing little “uh-uh-uh”s from Tyler.

Josh began to speed up the pace one again, grabbing Tyler's waist with enough force to leave what would surely be deep bruises the next morning.

“Fuck, Ty. You're so tight, baby boy. Y-You feel _so_ good.” Josh supplied between groans and thrusts of his hips.

“Harder Joshie, harder. _Please._ ” Tyler pleaded as his boyfriend pounded into him relentlessly.

Josh now had one hand placed on each side of the younger boy’s head to hold himself up while using all his strength to thrust harder into Tyler. The new angle was now allowing him to hit Tyler's prostate with each slap of their skin and he could tell his boyfriend wouldn't last much longer by the look on his face. He had hooded eyes and his mouth hung open in a little “o” shape, only moving to let out moans and gasps. However, Josh decided this position just wouldn't do and slowed his thrusts before flipping himself under Tyler in one swift move so that the taller boy was now riding him. Tyler said nothing, just stared at Josh with hooded eyes full of lust. Before he could realize that they’d moved, Josh had pushed back into Tyler, eliciting a low moan from the younger boy.

Josh began speeding up to his pace from before, making sure he was still hitting Tyler's prostate with each thrust before snaking a hand down between them to grasp his boyfriend's cock, and starting to slowly pump the other boy’s length to match his own rhythm.

Tyler groaned at the feeling of Josh’s added hand jerking him off, and that combined with the older boy’s cock hitting his prostate with each slap of their skin was sure to send him over the edge any minute.

“M close, Josh” He moaned to his boyfriend who had his eyes closed in utter pleasure.

Josh’s eyes snapped open at this. “I want you to keep eye contact with me when you cum, okay?” He supplied in a gravelly voice before adding on “Do it now baby boy. Come for me. I want to watch you come with my name spilling out of your mouth.”

Tyler’s insides rejoiced at Josh’s encouragement, and with Josh moaning in his ear Tyler let his orgasm consume him with a shout of Josh’s name, loud enough that surely everyone on this floor heard him, white ribbons of cum covering both their chests and Josh’s hand. He saw black dots start to cloud his vision and closed his eyes to finish riding out the remnants of his pleasure.

At seeing Tyler come yelling his name Josh was pushed over the edge, and he continued thrusting into the younger boy until his orgasm was ripping through him and he was filling Tyler with his cum. He slowed when the last of the pleasure had dispersed, and slowly pulled out of Tyler who grunted from oversensitivity. He then pulled his boyfriend flush to his chest, but not before placing a lust filled kiss to Tyler’s now swollen and chapped lips.

“I love you, baby boy” Josh moaned into Tyler's ear.

Tyler sighed contentedly before responding with “love you too, Joshie”.

The older boy reached down to grab a discarded shirt and wiped both boys off, making sure to wipe away the remnants of his orgasm that was starting to leak from his boyfriend. He threw the shirt back on to the floor before scooping up a now half asleep Tyler and moving them both beneath the soft covers of the hotel bed. Josh felt Tyler scoot in closer, and the last thing he saw before sleep consumed him was the younger boy curled against him, head tucked under Josh's chin.

He fell asleep smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again this is my fifth time writing these and all I can say is no wonder archive has been in beta mode for 10 years holy fuck. Anyways I hope people are enjoying these since no one asked for this, but I wrote it anyways, for at the very least my own personal satisfaction. Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it so I know to keep uploading! I'm also pretty sure writing this secured me a place on the throne in hell but it's worth it :')


End file.
